Let's Get Married
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke merupakan pria kolot yang berprinsip untuk tak melakukan seks sebelum menikah hingga orang disekelilingnya menganggapnya aneh. Namun ia hanya menginginkan Naruto, sahabatnya, untuk bercinta dengannya. Dan ia menginginkan Naruto untuk menikah dengannya serta memiliki hati dan tubuh pria itu. /Bad Summary/ SasuNaru


**Let's Get Married © Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Character : Sasuke.U x Naruto.U**

 **Note : OOC, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa bercinta denganmu," ujar lelaki bersurai _raven_ dengan ekspresi dingin seolah tak peduli dengan harga diri wanita dihadapannya yang merasa terhina.

Wanita itu tampak begitu kecewa dan menatap pria tampan berwajah menawan dihadapannya. Tubuh pria itu begitu mengagumkan bak model papan atas dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna meskipun profesi pria itu bukan seorang _modeling_. Wanita itu yakin jika pria itu akan memberikan pengalaman yang menyenangkan di tempat tidur, dan untuk itu ia merelakan tubuhnya untuk disentuh pria itu.

"Mengapa? Apakah aku kurang menggairahkan untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku akan memberikan uang untukmu jika kau mau."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tajam. Ia menahan diri untuk tak memukul wanita itu. Ia merasa sangat terhina, ia bukanlah seorang pelacur. Ia memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi, begitu tinggi hingga tak seorangpun bisa membelinya.

"Aku bukan pelacur, Karin," ujar Sasuke dengan sinis sambil berbalik badan dan meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa menunggu reaksi wanita itu.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat kecewa, ia tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya. Ia menyentuh lengan kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke dan menariknya, "Tunggu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Apa?"

"Ayolah. Kau tahu, ini pengalaman pertamaku. Aku ingin melakukannya bersama orang yang kusukai. Dan aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu."

"Maaf, aku tak tertarik padamu," ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar dan melepaskan tangan wanita itu dengan kasar. Ia berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan Karin yang berdiri mematung. Wanita itu tak lagi mengejarnya, ucapan Sasuke sudah cukup menyakitkan hatinya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, ia sungguh tak peduli dengan pengaruh ucapannya pada wanta itu. Wanita itu bukanlah orang pertama yang mengajaknya melakukan seks. Sasuke sudah sering menerima ajakan bercinta dari para pengagumnya, entah pria atau wanita. Ajakan-ajakan itu begitu sering hingga Sasuke tak bisa menghitung dengan jarinya. Dan ia selalu menolak ajakan itu.

Usia Sasuke dua puluh delapan tahun saat ini, dan ia masih melajang tanpa pasangan atau setidaknya kekasih. Orang-orang menyebutnya aneh dan mengira dirinya memiliki penyimpangan seksual terhadap benda mati atau binatang ketika mengetahui seorang pria seperti dirinya tak memiliki pengalaman bercinta sekalipun, namun ia tak peduli.

Ini masalah prinsip, dan Sasuke memegang prinsipnya untuk tak bercinta sebelum menikah. Ia menghargai dirinya begitu tinggi hingga tak membiarkan orang yang tak memiliki ikatan dan dapat ia tinggalkan dengan mudah untuk memiliki tubuhnya atau setidaknya menyentuhnya sedikit di bagian tertentu. Ia berpandangan kuno, setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan orang lain yang masih berpandangan positif mengenai dirinya.

Lagipula ia juga tak ingin mendapat aib dengan terkena penyakit menular seks dan ingin menikmati malam yang berkesan di malam pertama pernikahannya, begitulah alasan yang diungkapkan Sasuke pada orang-orang yang begitu ingin mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya.

Sasuke segera mengemudi menuju _apartment_ yang terletak tak jauh dari _restaurant_ yang tadi dikunjunginya. Ia bahkan tak memesan apapun dan menemui wanita itu atas desakan Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

Jalanan kota hari ini tidak begitu ramai dan Sasuke dapat mencapai _apartment_ itu hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Sasuke segera memarkir mobil Bugatti Veyron putih nya di tempat parkir terdekat dengan pintu masuk apartment yang bisa didapatkannya. _Apartment_ itu tidak mewah, harga unit _apartment_ dengan tipe 1LDK tak lebih dari sepuluh juta yen. Tempat seperti itu jelas bukanlah tempat tinggal yang layak bagi seorang CEO perusahaan terkemuka seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun _apartment_ inilah tempat ternyaman baginya, dan kini ia sedang berdiri di depan salah satu pintu sambil mengetuknya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang lelaki pirang yang membuka pintu dengan wajah terkejut.

" _Teme,_ bukankah kau seharusnya makan malam bersama Karin- _chan_? Mengapa kau sudah pulang?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab dan ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Naruto segera menutup pintu dan mengernyitkan dahi dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Cepatlah bersiap. Kita akan makan malam, _dobe_."

"Aku sedang hemat, nih. Tadi aku sudah menghabiskan dua bungkus _ramen_ _instant._ "

"Aku akan memesan ramen dari Ichiraku _ramen._ Kau mau, _dobe_?"

Naruto segera berubah pikiran mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar lapar hari ini setelah lembur seharian dan menahan diri untuk tidak makan siang di kantor.

"Uh… tentu saja. Pesankan satu _shio ramen_ untukku, jangan pakai sayur, ya."

"Aku mentraktirmu, _dobe._ "

"Kau mentraktirku? _Arigato, teme._ " Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga pipinya seolah akan sobek. "Kalau begitu pesan dua porsi, ya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Permintaan yang diajukan Naruto sambil menatap dengan tatapan memelas membuatnya tak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto. Ia dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

"Ya. Namun malam ini aku akan menginap di tempatmu."

Naruto segera menoleh kearah Sasuke, ia heran dengan perubahan sikap pria itu. Biasanya Sasuke bersikap sangat dingin padanya dan Sasuke biasanya menginap di tempat Naruto jika Naruto memaksa atau memang sangat terpaksa, misalnya karena mabuk dan tak bisa mengemudi untuk pulang. Namun kali ini berbeda, Sasuke meminta untuk menginap tanpa alasan mendesak.

"Menginap? Mengapa? Kau ingin mabuk ?"

"Tidak."

"Huh? Kau yakin ingin menginap disini? Aku hanya punya satu kamar sih."

"Aku tak ingin menghabiskan malam natal sendirian, _dobe._ "

Naruto terbelalak, iris _sapphire_ nya menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tak percaya jika seorang pria seperti Sasuke memintanya untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama disaat banyak orang yang akan menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama dengan mudah jika Sasuke meminta.

"Kau ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersamaku, _teme_? Seharusnya hari ini kau menghabiskan malam bersama sepupuku. Jika ia tahu hal ini ia pasti akan sangat kesal."

"Bersama wanita jalang yang hendak membeli tubuhku, _hn_? Aku tak sudi menghabiskan sedetikpun bersamanya."

Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke, ia tahu jika Karin merupakan _fans_ berat Sasuke hingga memohon-mohon padanya agar membujuk Sasuke untuk makan malam bersama wanita itu. Namun ia tidak terima jika Sasuke menyebut wanita itu adalah wanita jalang.

"Karin- _chan_ adalah gadis baik-baik, _teme._ "

"Tak ada gadis baik-baik yang meminta seorang pria yang tak dikenal untuk tidur dengannya, _dobe._ "

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia sudah sering mendengar cerita mengenai orang-orang yang mengajak Sasuke tidur bersama dan kejengkelan Sasuke. Jika sudah seperti ini maka ia tak bisa memaksa untuk mengubah opini Sasuke terhadap Karin.

"Aku ingin mandi," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disamping kamar tidur.

"Air panas nya sedang rusak, _teme_."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan sudut mata dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto lah alasannya untuk tetap mempertahankan keperjakaannya. Ia hanya ingin melakukan bersama orang yang dicintainya setelah menikah, dan Naruto lah orang yang ingin dicintai dan hendak dinikahinya suatu saat nanti.

.

.

Naruto memakan ramen dengan lahap sambil melirik Sasuke yang makan degan perlahan. Entah kenapa jantungnya juga ikut berdebar-debar saat menatap Sasuke. Ini bukanlah kali pertama jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali saat bersama dengan Sasuke.

Debaran itu dimulai pertama kali saat kelas tiga _high school,_ saat itu ia merasa sangat terpuruk akibat kematian kedua orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya dan mengunjunginya hampir setiap hari serta memeluknya serta menenangkannya, membuat Naruto merasa jika masih ada orang di dunia ini yang mencintainya.

Baru-baru ini Sakura, mantan kekasih Naruto, mencampakkan pria itu setelah mengambil hampir seluruh tabungan yang dimiliki Naruto dengan alasan ibu nya sakit keras dan meninggalkan Naruto ketika Naruto tak lagi memiliki uang. Disaat ia terpuruk, lagi-lagi Sasuke datang dan memberikan bantuan untuknya serta menjaga Naruto. Sasuke bahkan mengirimkan pesan singkat setiap hari untuk memastikan Naruto tak melakukan hal-hal konyol akibat keputusasaan nya.

Naruto tak merasa memerlukan seorang wanita sebagai pendampingnya. Baginya wanita hanya menginginkan sesuatu dariya, menuntut, dan manja. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang begitu memahami dirinya dibalik sikap sinis dan cuek yang ditampilkannya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dan menginginkan pria itu sebagai pendamping hidup nya.

" _Teme_."

" _Hn_?"

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan jika seandainya aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto. Naruto terlihat serius dan Sasuke berharap dalam hati jika pria itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Namun ia tak ingin terlihat begitu berharap dan merusak imej nya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, _dobe._ "

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, _teme._ "

Sasuke terdiam, ia terkejut dengan pernyataan langsung dari Naruto dan sedikit terkesan. Namun ia tidak merasa senang, ia merasa seolah Naruto telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak diucapkannya. Ia tak ingin Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, seharusnya bukan dia yang mengucapkanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Naruto dengan jantung berdebar keras dan wajah memerah. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas akibat dada nya yang terasa sesak. Ia merasa ragu untuk mengucapkannya, ia malu dan takut. Namun jika terus seperti ini maka selamanya Sasuke tak akan pernah mengetahui perasaannya.

"Tidak."

Satu kata diucapkan dengan tegas dan ekspresi dingin. Tatapan itu tajam dan menghancurkan perasaan Naruto. Ia sudah menduganya, Sasuke tak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Pria seperti itu pasti bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis, buktinya ia selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para wanita dan bersikap cukup ramah pada wanita itu, kecuali jika wanita itu menyatakan perasaan atau mengajaknya bercinta. Naruto pasti sudah gila saat ini hingga nekat menyatakan perasaan.

"Hehe… tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu, huh? Lupakan saja yang tadi."

Naruto tertawa dan menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang tampak di dalam sorot mata nya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lebar meskipun wajahnya terasa mati rasa.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia telah mengenal Naruto hampir sepanjang hidupnya dan dapat memperkitakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto jika dilihat dari reaksinya. Naruto sedang menutupi kekecewaan jika dilihat dari _gesture_ dan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan jika Naruto salah paham. Namun hingga makan malam berakhir dan Sasuke kembali ke kamar tidurnya, ia tak dapat menjelaskan apapun pada Naruto.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan saat ini merupakan malam pergantian tahun. Naruto tak menghindari Sasuke, namun sikap pria itu mengesankan jika ia sedang menjaga jarak.

Biasanya Naruto akan mengirimkan pesan setiap hari pada Sasuke dan membicarkan berbagai hal. Namun Naruto tak lagi mengirimkan pesan singkat setiap hari dan hanya membalas pesan yang terkadang dikirimkan Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia yakin jika Naruto menyatakan perasaan dengan jujur, namun Naruto berusaha menyangkalnya hingga Sasuke mulai merasa ragu.

Sasuke menolak Naruto meskipun ia terkesan dengan pengakuan Naruto. Ia tak suka jika seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia ingin jika ia yang menyatakan perasaan terlebih dulu. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria menolak untuk menerima pernyataan dari seseorang dalam memulai hubungan.

Pada dasarnya, Sasuke merupakan tipe pria dominan dalam sebuah hubungan. Karena itulah ia tak menerima jika seseorang mencoba merengut peran dominan atas dirinya. Dan seminggu yang lalu Naruto mencoba untuk melakukannya.

Sasuke tak memiliki alasan untuk berharap pada Naruto. Semakin lama ia semakin merasa jika Naruto semakin menjauh dari nya dan ia tak ingin terus memaksa untuk mendekati Naruto jika tidak ingin membuat pria itu merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

Kini Sasuke tengah duduk di sebuah meja yang berhadapan dengan wanita berambut merah yang ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu. Wanita itu bersedia menemui Sasuke meskipun Sasuke telah meninggalkan wanita itu di _café._

"Sasuke- _kun,_ mengapa kau meninggalkanku kemarin?"

"Aku tak ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Begitukah?" Karin tersenyum sumringah. "Maaf aku memaksamu kemarin. Aku ingin membuktikan kepada teman-temanku jika aku dapat memiliki tubuhmu, walau hanya _one night stand_ sekalipun."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tetap datar, namun ia merasa semakin terganggu dengan penjelasan Karin. Ia merasa muak dengan wanita itu dan menahan diri untuk tidak bangkit berdiri serta meninggalkan wanita itu lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya setelah ini, _hn_?"

Karin terlihat terkejut dan senang. Namun ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, pria itu sedang menatapnya saat ini. Namun di saat yang sama, ia seolah tak dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam iris _onyx_ sekelam langit malam yang memandangnya.

Insting wanita Karin mengatakan jika Sasuke tak benar-benar tertarik padanya. Sasuke terlihat sedang putus asa dan merindukan seseorang jika dilihat dari tatapan pria itu, namun tatapan itu jelas tidak ditujukan padanya.

Karin tak ingin bersama dengan pria yang tak mencintainya atau menjadikannya hanya sebagai pengganti. Maka ia telah memutuskan untuk menyerah atas perasaan nya terhadap Sasuke sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak bisa."

" _Hn_?"

Sasuke melirik Karin dan merasa puas dalam hati. Akan merepotkan jika wanita itu menerima ajakannya dan ia harus meniduri wanita itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ akan kecewa jika aku melakukannya bersamamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju sepenuhnya pada Karin. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan antusiasme ketika mendengar Karin menyebutkan nama 'Naruto'.

Karin menghela nafas kecewa, ia sudah menduga jika Sasuke tak benar-benar menginginkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke yang begitu antusias menanggapinya hingga tak sabar menanti apa yang akan diucapkannya.

Terlihat jelas jika sebetulnya Sasuke tertarik pada Naruto melalui tatapan pria itu. Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya meskipun telah memasang ekspresi datar sekalipun.

" _Dobe_? Untuk apa ia kecewa?"

Karin kembali mendesah pelan. Ia sudah mendengar seluruhnya dari Naruto dan ia tahu jika Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tahu. Malam ini ia bersedia menemui Sasuke demi membantu Naruto meskipun Naruto tak pernah meminta. Ia merasa berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah memperkenalkannya dengan Suigetsu, kekasih barunya. Maka ia meminta Naruto datang ke _café_ ini satu jam lagi dan berniat mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menganggap serius pernyataan cinta Naruto- _kun_?"

"Naruto? Bukankah dia mengatakan itu hanya bercanda?" Sasuke dengan sengaja berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke- _kun._ Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan memutuskan menyatakan perasaannya karena kau tak kunjung menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menganggap dirinya dominan dan seorang 'seme' dalam hubungan, namun faktanya ia bahkan lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan seorang pria 'uke', setidaknya begitulah persepsinya pada Naruto. Ia tidak sadar jika saat itu Naruto benar-benar serius.

"Kupikir… ia hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda? Ia benar-benar kecewa saat kau menolaknya, tahu. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaannya. Ia berpura-pura baik-baik saja dihadapan orang lain, namun perasaannya hancur. Aku seorang wanita dan apapun yang berkaitan dengan perasaan merupakan keahlianku."

"Apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu hingga mengatakan ini padaku, Karin?" Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan tajam dan penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membantu Naruto- _kun._ "

" _Arigato,_ Karin."

Karin tersentak dan segera menatap Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya wanita itu mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan ia merasa senang.

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

Karin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya. Naruto akan datang sepuluh menit lagi dan ia telah memperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak terlambat. Ia tak ingin menganggu pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, maka ia segera bangkit berdiri dan meraih tas tangan nya. Ia meletakkan uang di atas meja untuk membayar pesanan nya.

"Naruto- _kun_ akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan padanya."

"Ini uangmu, Karin," Sasuke mengembalikan uang yang diberikan Karin.

" _Arigato,_ Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus segera menemui kekasihku. _Jaa ne._ " Karin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan pada wanita itu dan menatap Karin yang tampak tergesa-gesa menuju pintu. Masih ada sepuluh menit dan Sasuke berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada Naruto.

Sasuke ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya, hati dan raganya. Ia tak ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya, namun ia ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Ia ingin membangun sebuah keluarga bersama dengan Naruto. Dan ia telah mengenal Naruto selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun serta menyadari jika pria itu pantas menjadi pendampingnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sasuke melirik kearah pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya pintu masuk sekaligus keluar di _restaurant_ itu. Naruto masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ mengenakan kemeja biru tua dan celana _jeans_ biru serta sepatu _skeds_ hitam. Ia berjalan menyusuri meja-meja, iris _sapphire_ nya mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Hey, _dobe_ ," Sasuke memanggil dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Naruto terperanjat dan ia menatap Sasuke. Ia terlihat kaget dan tidak begitu senang, namun ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Oh, _teme._ Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menunggu seseorang."

"Oh. Apakah kau melihat sepupuku, Karin? Aku memiliki janji dengannya sekarang."

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Hah?!" Naruto membelalakan iris _sapphire_ nya, ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

"Ya ampun. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak untuk makan malam bersama," Naruto bersungut-sungut dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Duduklah, _dobe,_ Kita makan malam bersama," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat ragu, namun ia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Hatinya terasa sakit saat Sasuke menolaknya dan ia berusaha menghindari Sasuke selama satu minggu meskipun ia terkadang merindukan pria itu dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tatapan Naruto tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dan ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat. Jantungnya kembali berdebar saat ia bertemu pandang dengan pria itu dan ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

" _Dobe,_ aku sudah mendengar segalanya dari Karin," Sasuke memulai percakapan dengan canggung. "Dan aku tak bermaksud menolakmu seminggu yang lalu."

"Eh?"

"Menikahlah denganku, _dobe._ "

Naruto berusaha keras mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke dan sekarang pria itu mengajaknya menikah? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"APA? M-menikah?!" Naruto hampir berteriak dan membelalakan mata lebar-lebar. Beberapa pengunjung bahkan menatapnya dengan kesal dan ia segera meminta maaf.

" _T-teme,_ kau tidak mabuk, kan?"

"Aku serius."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke memang terlihat serius, namun ia tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku menikah denganmu, _teme_? Bukankah kemarin kau juga menolakku?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, _dobe._ "

"Hey! Jika kau tak ingin menjadi kekasihku mengapa kau ingin menjadi pasanganku, _teme_?" Naruto memasang ekspresi jengkel yang dipaksakan.

"Aku ingin memilikimu," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar meskipun jantungnya berdebar dan ia khawatir jika Naruto menolaknya. "Aku juga tidak suka kau menyatakan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu."

"Mengapa? Bukankah itu sama saja? Kau tak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu, _teme_."

Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang diletakkan di atas meja dan menatap dengan tajam hingga Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"Ck.. Aku dominan dan kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal yang tak kusukai."

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Ia merasa konyol dengan berpikir Sasuke tidak menyukainya hanya karena pria itu menolaknya. Ia merasa bodoh telah berusaha menjauhi Sasuke sepanjang seminggu penuh.

Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan jika Sasuke memiliki peran dominan dalam suatu hubungan. Ia malah bersyukur karena Sasuke akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Sasuke, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan perasaan pria itu.

" _Hn._ "

Naruto menampilkan senyum terlebar yang tak pernah ditunjukkan sebelumnya. Ia merasa begitu senang dengan pernyataan dari Sasuke dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Lamaran pernikahan yang serius dari Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya, meskipun tanpa sebuah bunga ataupun cincin.

"Ya, aku bersedia menikah denganmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto serta mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan singkat.

" _T-teme_?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Ia baru saja hendak menikmati ciuman dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya setelah kita menikah, _dobe._ "

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ia tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Tak hanya dirinya, Sasuke juga merasa begitu bahagia saat ini. Dan malam tahun baru ini merupakan malam yang paling berkesan untuk mereka.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak Sasuke melamar Naruto dan kini mereka telah melangsungkan pernikahan di Prancis. Hukum di Jepang tidak mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis sehingga mereka berdua memilih Prancis sebagai tempat untuk menikah sekaligus berbulan madu.

Kedua orangtua Sasuke merestui pernikahan mereka dan mendukung keputusan mereka seutuhnya meskipun sempat sedikit kecewa karena mengharapkan cucu dari putra bungsu mereka.

Namun Naruto berhasil meyakinkan kedua orangtua Sasuke sehingga mereka akhirnya merestui pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pesta pernikahan baru saja selesai dan Naruto serta Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. Naruto merasa gugup seketika saat Sasuke menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Ia yakin jika Sasuke akan penuh dengan gairah malam ini setelah menahan hasratnya.

Sasuke segera mendorong Naruto menuju kamar mandi dan memojokkan Naruto di dinding. Naruto tak dapat melakukan apapun dan ia hanya memasrahkan diri sambil menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang tampak bergairah.

Sasuke melucuti pakaian Naruto dan melepasnya satu persatu hingga kini Naruto benar-benar telanjang. Naruto merasa sangat malu saat ini meskipun ia harus membiasakan diri untuk telanjang dihadapan Sasuke yang telah menjadi suami nya.

"Sasuke… a-aku malu," ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak perlu malu, _dobe._ Aku melihat tubuhmu, begitupun sebaliknya."

Naruto terlihat gugup. Sebetulnya tak hanya Naruto, Sasuke juga merasa gugup. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang dan berperan dominan, namun sebetulnya ia meneguk ludahnya. Ia belum pernah bercinta dan hanya mengikuti film-film porno yang dilihatnya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Namun ketika mempraktikkannya terasa sangat berbeda.

" _Teme,_ k-kau tidak memperlakukanku dengan kasar, kan? Ini juga pengalaman pertama bagiku. Aku… takut."

"Tidak. Ini akan menyenangkan, _dobe._ "

Sasuke segera mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto tertegun, wajah Sasuke dari dekat terlihat tampan dengan mata hitam yang indah serta kulit putih bagaikan salju dan bibir yang tipis. Bibir Sasuke semakin mendekat dan Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Bibir Sasuke bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto dan ia mecium bibir merah menggoda milik Naruto. Hasrat mulai menguasai tubuh Sasuke, terutama saat kejantanan Naruto mulai menyentuh selangkangannya. Perlahan Sasuke menghisap bibir Naruto dan memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah itu bergerilya di rongga mulut Naruto dan membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas keras.

Naruto menikmati ciuman Sasuke dan sentuhan lembut jemari Sasuke di kulitnya membuatnya merasa geli. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan Naruto melepaskan pakaian Sasuke dengan perlahan tanpa membuka mata, ia melepaskannya hanya berdasarkan insting.

Tangan Naruto meraba celana Sasuke dan ia tanpa sengaja menyentuh kejantanan milik Sasuke. Pubertas pasti telah mengubah kejantanan Sasuke sejak kali terakhir Naruto melihatnya dan ia merasa penasaran serta bergairah.

Naruto melepaskan celana panjang dan pakaian dalam Sasuke. Mereka berdua masih berciuman dan tak melepaskan bibir mereka. Ciuman panjang berakhir setelah Sasuke melepaskannya. Naruto terlihat terengah-engah dan ia melirik tubuh Sasuke yang juga telah telanjang. Tubuh Sasuke begitu sempurna dengan dada yang keras dan otot perut serta tangan yang terbentuk sempurna

Sasuke menyentuh dada Naruto dan memainkan puting Naruto hingga menegang. Kemudian pria itu menjilat leher Naruto dan menggigitnya hingga Naruto memekik.

"A-aahh…. Sasuke…."

Pekikan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dan berbisik, "Buat aku bergairah malam ini, _dobe._ "

Jantung Naruto berdebar dan wajahnya memerah. Namun ia tak lagi merasa malu. Gairah telah membuatnya tak lagi merasa gugup.

Naruto segera menjilati bibir Sasuke. Lidah Naruto terus turun hingga menyentuh puting Sasuke dan menjilat tulang selangka Sasuke. Sasuke bergairah dan kejantannya mulai ereksi. Tak lama lagi ia akan mengeluarkan mani dan ia harus membuat Naruto menegang terlebih dahulu.

Tangan Sasuke memainkan kejantanan Naruto dan membuat gerakan mengocok hingga ereksi.

"Aaah…. _Teme…_ a-akkuu… aargghh…"

Naruto menjerit ketika kejantanannya mengeluarkan sperma. Ia mendesah tanpa henti. Pria itu telah berada di puncak gairahnya malam ini.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto menuju _bathtub_ berisi air hangat yang telah disiapkannya dan membaringkan Naruto dengan posisi menelungkup didalam _bathtub._

Sasuke perlahan berbaring diatas Naruto dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang sambil menyentuh perut Naruto. Sasuke telah bergairah dan ia memasukkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan kedalam anus Naruto yang mulai terbuka. Ia memasukannya perlahan dan Naruto tampak kesakitan.

"Tahan sedikit. Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Sasuke memasukinya. Ia menikmati sensai ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan sperma di dalam anus nya dan tubuh pria itu yang bergetar diatasnya. Sasuke mencium leher Naruto dari belakang dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Malam pertama bersama Naruto membuatnya bergairah dan ia tak menyesal telah bercinta untuk pertama kalinya bersama Naruto. Naruto bagaikan candu dan membuatnya bergairah serta ingin terus bercinta dengan pria itu. Ia telah memiliki pengalaman pertama Naruto, begitupun tubuh dan hati yang hanya boleh menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berbaring diatas kasur sambil berhadapan. Mereka telah menyelesaikan malam panjang yang penuh gairah. Mereka bahkan bercinta selama tiga ronde hanya dengan jeda lima menit.

" _Arigato, dobe._ "

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke. Ia memeluk pria itu erat dan hendak membenamkan wajah ke dada pria itu.

" _Arigato, teme._ Aku bersyukur menjadi pria beruntung yang dapat bercinta denganmu."

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa aku juga beruntung dapat memilikimu."

"Ya. Aku sangat… sangat beruntung hingga dapat menikah denganmu."

"Baguslah. Jangan berpaling dariku, _dobe._ "

Naruto menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia berpaling dari seorang suami yang sempurna seperti Sasuke? Sasuke memiliki segala hal yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Dan ia tak akan menemukan hal yang sama dalam diri orang lain seperti yang ditemukannya dalam diri Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan berpaling darimu, _teme._ Kuharap kau tak bosan padaku dan dapat terus mencintaiku. Aku takut jika kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan terus mencintaimu, _dobe._ "

Naruto tersenyum puas. Ia merasa bahagia saat ini. Dan kini ia memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan hal yang selama ini diinginkannya.

" _Teme,_ pernahkah kau terpikir untuk memiliki keturunan?"

"Kau menginginkannya, _dobe_?"

"Jika kau menginginkannya, maka aku juga menginginkannya. Jika tidak, aku juga tidak."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto terlihat menginginkannya, begitupun dengan dirinya. Ia ingin membangun sebuah keluarga bersama Naruto, dan baginya keluarga tidaklah lengkap tanpa kehadiran anak.

"Ya, aku juga menginginkannya. Katakan padaku ketika kau sudah siap dan kita akan menemui dokter untuk mencari ibu pengganti."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia tak dapat membayangkan seperti apa anak yang akan mereka miliki kelak. Jika anak itu mirip dengan Sasuke, anak itu akan sangat tampan. Jika anak itu seorang perempuan, maka akan sangat cantik. Namun Naruto tak berharap anak itu mewarisi perangai sinis seperti Sasuke dan menjadi 'mini Sasuke'.

"Aku sudah siap, _teme._ "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Naruto yang memeluknya dengan lembut. Ia berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Tidurlah, _dobe._ Kau harus beristirahat."

" _Oyasumi, teme._ "

" _Oyasumi._ "

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tampak lelah. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Naruto dan Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur dapat menikahi Naruto. Ia juga tak sabar ingin segera membangun keluarga dan membesarkan anak-anak bersama Naruto. Ia yakin jika hal itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

" _Aishiteru, dobe._ "

Tak ada reaksi dari Naruto yang telah tertidur pulas dan ia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sebelum ia sendiri memejamkan mata dan terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

 **-** _ **The End-**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Apakah alur fict ini kecepetan atau terlalu monoton? Dari tanggal 23 kemarin author ke mall setiap hari & fict ini mestinya dipublish tanggal 25 kemarin, cuma telat & dipublish sekarang.

Awalnya sempet binggung nentuin pair nya, intinya author pengen ngebuat fict tentang pria yang memutuskan ga ngelakuin sebelum nikah. Berhubung lagi writer's block & lagi kurang enak badan, jadilah fict ini.

Thanks udah baca fict ini. Semoga para readers ga kecewa. ^^


End file.
